The present invention relates to a textile laminate, and particularly to a textile laminate including fiberfill having improved material handling properties and aesthetic appeal. The present textile laminate can be used in bedding, apparel, packaging, building materials and the like.
Fiberfill is a generic term used to describe a variety of nonwoven fabrics for a variety of end uses characterized by the loft and thickness of the fabric. Loft is an important characteristic inasmuch as it provides insulation in bed quilting and comforters, cushioning in pillows and furniture battings, and dust holding properties in filter media. Fiberfill is typically a web of 1 to 30 denier polyester fibers formed using various techniques such as cross-lapping or air laying. One of the problems with fiberfill is that it is difficult to handle particularly when transferred after formation and prior to making the article being manufactured. If the fiberfill is rolled up, it is often difficult to unroll the fiberfill for later use. For example, fibers that lack crimp (e.g., textile staple fiberglass) tend to form fiberfill that is especially sensitive to permanent deformation. Air-laid webs, wherein the preponderance of the individual fibers are oriented with their axes perpendicular to the plane of the web, are also susceptible to permanent deformation and separation.
Conventional thinking, as proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,997 to Lindemann et al., is that a polymer emulsion bonding agent is needed in that products not having the bonding agent tend to lack durability, tensile strength and resiliency. The use of a bonding agent, however, tends to decrease the aesthetics of the fiberfill in that articles such as pillows and comforters tend to have a somewhat "boardy" feel to the article.
It would highly desirable to provide a textile laminate using fiberfill which has the mechanical features comparable to bonded fiberfill yet is aesthetically appealing, and exhibits durability during handling.